


News

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Pierre gets into Red Bull and shares the news with his boyfriends.





	News

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. My happiness could not be contained. I’m on hiatus for a bit so this will be my swan song I guess.

Pierre had been acting rather nervous all day. The Frenchman expecting a call from Red Bull. He hadn’t been able to settle down, not even when Charles got him into his lap to play with his hair or when Max took him for a walk. He was unsettled and jumpy until that phone rang with the news he had waited so long for.

“Well?” Charles asks softly from where he’s sat with Max on the sofa. The two drivers look anxious.

“I got the drive.” Pierre whispers softly, a look of awe on his face. “I GOT THE DRIVE!”

He’s instantly pulled into a hug by his boyfriends, who are both yelling and cheering in his ear. All Pierre can do is laugh and laugh and jump around the room with them.

Charles and Max talk over each other, excited babbling coming from them as they both try to tell Pierre their congratulations.

“One at a time! One at a time!” Pierre laughs happily, bright and carefree, eyes filled with happiness. “Max? You go first.”

“You’re going to be my teammate!” Max grins at him warmly. “We’re going to go for wins and podiums together!”

“We are!” Pierre smiles warmly. “This was my dream Maxie!”

“I know!” Max grins, kissing him softly. “This will be amazing.”

Charles hangs back a little, watching his two boyfriends celebrate and feeling a little left out of the celebrations. He had still to make his announcement for next year and he wasn’t sure if he would be going to Ferrari or not. Of course he was happy for Pierre and wanted this for him, but part of him wanted to be there with them in the Ferrari and racing each other for wins.

Pierre catches his gaze and moves over to him. “You are happy aren’t you?” He bites his lip, suddenly worried he was upset by the news.

Charles moves to give him a soft gentle kiss. “Of course I am, Mon Petit. I just want to be there with you both now more then ever.”

“You will.” Max smiles softly. “I know you will join us soon.”

Charles nods and moves over to Max for a kiss. “Of course I will be. This is amazing!” He gives Pierre a warm smile. “I am happy for you.”

Pierre beams at him and then turns back to Max, excitedly discussing his news with him.

Charles watches and feels a small twig of jealousy in his heart, but he keeps it out of his face. It wouldn’t do them any good at all if they fell out over this. 

He moves into the kitchen to get some beers, determined to celebrate with them. No matter how he was feeling on the inside. Their relationship meant more then a transfer to a top team.

He hoped. 

 


End file.
